STATISTICS / ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Statistics and Administration Core will provide study design, data analysis and biostatistical consultation to the investigators of the Program Project. The Core will also coordinate interaction with the External Advisory Committee, and any interactions with the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee. The randomization procedures required for Projects 1 and 2 will be developed and maintained by the Core. On- going assessment of recruitment, maintainence of the patient log from the Neurointensive Care Unit at Ben Taub General Hospital, and analyses of the safety variables described in Project 2 will be managed in the Core. This core will also provide the administrative support for the individual projects and investigators.